hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
2006
was Hollyoaks's twelfth year of production. This year, Hollyoaks aired its fourth mini-series, Hollyoaks: Back from the Dead, as well as its third series, Hollyoaks: In The City. Events Hollyoaks events *9th January - Sarah and Amy Barnes's father, Mike, arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *27th January - Dannii Carbone leaves the village after discovering Russ Owen's involvement of Andy Holt's "death" in December 2005. (Last appearance of the character until 2007) *10th February - Andy Holt returns to the village. *13th February - Michaela McQueen arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *14th February - Mandy Hutchinson, Clare Devine and Louise Summers are arrested for burglary. *15th February - Louise Summers encounters her estranged husband, Sean Kennedy, for the first time in years. (First appearance of Sean Kennedy) *16th February - Russ Owen saves Nicole Owen from being raped by Andy Holt. Mel Burton drugs Andy and ties him up but a drugged Andy escapes. In the chase, Andy is impaled on a sharp pole and is killed. (Final appearance of Andy Holt) *17th February - Ste Hay arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *24th February - Sam Owen is arrested for raping four girls in England and two girls in Scotland. Darlene Taylor leaves the village to move in with her mum. (Final appearance of Darlene Taylor) *10th March - Jessica Harris collapses after contracting meningitis. *16th March - Sam Owen is found guilty on 4 counts of rape and is sentenced to life imprisonment, being eligible for parole 25 years into his sentence. *22nd March - Charles Hayton suffers a fatal heart attack. *24th March - Mark Jury leaves the village after deciding to transfer to a different university. (Final appearance of the character) *6th April - Cameron Clark leaves the village to go touring around Europe with a band. (Final appearance of the character) *11th April - Jessica Harris, Olivia Johnson and Tony Hutchinson are arrested when Jessica and Olivia hold a naked protest at Il Gnosh. *10th May - Sophie Burton falls down the stairs of Oakdale Drive during a scuffle with Mel Burton. Becca Dean discovers that she is pregnant. *11th May - Grace Hutchinson dies from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome whilst being babysat by Nancy Hayton and Hannah Ashworth. *12th May - Grace Hutchinson is declared dead by paramedics to the heartbreak of Mandy and Tony Hutchinson. (Final appearance of Grace Hutchinson) *19th May - Grace Hutchinson's funeral takes place. *30th May - Justin Burton is viciously attacked by Jake Dean when he discovers his affair with Becca Dean. *2nd June - Liz Burton moves to Colchester. (Final appearance of the character) *8th June - Max Cunningham proposes to Clare Devine, who accepts. *19th June - Mandy Hutchinson goes missing. Mercedes McQueen arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *20th June - The McQueen family move into 26 Leigh Road. (First appearance of Myra McQueen, Mercedes McQueen, Carmel McQueen, John Paul McQueen) *23rd June - The missing Mandy Hutchinson meets with Dom Reilly, telling him of her decision to leave the village. (Last appearance of Mandy until 2007) *26th June - Warren Fox arrives and demands £100,000 off former friend Sean Kennedy since Warren spent 18 months abroad in prison because of Sean. (First appearance of Warren Fox) *28th June - Sean Kennedy is left hospitalised after being attacked by Warren Fox. *7th July - O.B. is arrested after Clare Devine frames him by planting drugs on him. *10th July - Angela Cunningham arrives in the village for her son's wedding to Clare Devine. (First appearance of the character since 2004) *11th July - Max Cunningham and Clare Devine marry. Max's mother, Angela, leaves the village after the ceremony. (Last appearance of Angela Cunningham until 2008) *13th July - Sean Kennedy signs the Evissa over to Warren Fox before leaving the village. (Last appearance of the character until 2007) *17th July - Mel and Sophie Burton meet the new owners of their home, the Valentine family. (First appearances of Calvin, Sonny and Sasha Valentine) *20th July - Diane Valentine is killed after being struck by a car by Jake Dean. Jake panics and flees the scene. Foz arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *26th July - The Dog in the Pond is burgled. *28th July - Diane Valentine's funeral takes place. *31st July - Frankie Osborne discovers that she is pregnant. *1st August - Sam Owen is left hospitalised after being attacked in prison. *3rd August - Sam Owen manages to break out of hospital and goes on the run from police. *8th August - Frankie Osborne suffers a miscarriage. *10th August - Calvin, Sasha and Sonny Valentine's father, Leo Valentine, arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *16th August - Jake Dean pleads not guilty to the murder of Diane Valentine. *29th August - Jake Dean is found not guilty of the murder of Diane Valentine. *30th August - Zak Ramsey returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 2005) *1st September - The new Hollyoaks Community College students, Zoe Carpenter, Kris Fisher and Zoe Carpenter, arrive in the village. (First appearance of the characters) *4th September - Russ Owen, Nicole Owen, Sophie Burton and Mel Burton are watched by an unknown stalker. Kay Price's body is discovered. Fred suffers a heart attack. *5th September - Zak Ramsey collapses after suffering from alcohol poisoning from poor quality vodka purchased by Clare Cunningham. *6th September - John Paul McQueen arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *7th September - The mystery stalker is revealed to be Sam Owen, who holds his sister, Nicole, hostage in the flat. *8th September - Sam Owen sets The Dog in the Pond alight after throwing petrol over the pub, and dropping the lighter upon having a glass smashed on his head by Calvin Valentine, causing an explosion. Sam hits Sam O'Brien in the head with a plank of wood to stop him from saving Sophie Burton. O.B. is later saved whilst Sam is killed after being crushed by rubble when the ceiling caves in, having been left to die by his brother, Russ. Joe Spencer and Olivia Johnson are killed in a second explosion, Mel Burton dies of her injuries in the fire, and Sophie later dies of smoke inhalation in Russ's arms. (Final appearances of Sam, Joe, Olivia, Mel & Sophie) *14th September - Amy Barnes discovers that she is pregnant. *18th September - Sam Owen and Mel and Sophie Burton's funerals take place. *25th September - Carrie, Rob and Nicole Owen leave the village. (Final appearances of the characters). Ben Davies is arrested on the suspicion of the murder of Kay Price. *26th September - Jacqui McQueen surprises her family when she arrives in the village suddenly, having been released from prison a week early. (First appearance of the character) *28th September - Justin Burton viciously attacks Kris Fisher, and is arrested. *2nd October - Justin Burton proposes to Becca Dean, who accepts. *9th October - Mickey Price is shot dead by Thommo. Ben Davies and Tank Top burn down a warehouse and find Mickey's body inside. *18th October - Becca Dean is arrested for engaging in sexual activity with a minor when Justin Burton lies that he was of age fifteen when the sexual activity took place. *30th October - Ste Hay causes a car accident whilst joyriding with Amy Barnes, Michaela McQueen, Josh Ashworth and Jamie Fletcher. Adam Tyler proposes to Millie Andrews, which she accepts. *10th November - Debbie Dean arrives as the mystery guest for the grand re-opening of The Dog in the Pond. (First appearance of the character since 2005) *13th November - Debbie Dean leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character). Lisa Hunter takes an accidental drug overdose. *21st November - Jacqui McQueen is arrested for breaking curfew. *27th November - Max Cunningham suffers a heart attack after taking drugs. Adam Tyler is arrested for public indecency. *4th December - Adam Tyler and Millie Andrews marry as do Precious and Troy. *11th December - Adam Tyler is arrested on suspicion of having a relationship with underage Josh Jones. *13th December - Justin Burton is beaten unconscious by an unknown attacker. *18th December - Debbie Clarke discovers she and Polly Clarke are not related as she meets her biological mother. Lisa Hunter is kidnapped. Troy is disowned by his family. Burton Phillips is viciously attacked by Troy. Polly Clarke commits suicide by overdosing. Ben Davies is shot by Lisa Hunter and dies from his injuries. *20th December - Becca Dean is found guilty of engaging in sexual activity with a minor and is sentenced to up to two years imprisonment. She goes into labour after the sentencing. *21st December - Becca Dean gives birth to her and Justin Burton's son. (First appearance of Charlie Dean) *27th December - Clare Cunningham tricks Max Cunningham into believing that Tom Cunningham has fallen into a lake. Max, weakened after having his medication tampered by Clare, begins drowning as Clare watches on. O.B. arrives suddenly and floors Clare with a punch before getting Max out of the lake. Real life events *16th June - The final episode of Hollyoaks to be produced by David Hanson is aired. *19th June - The first Hollyoaks episode to be produced by Bryan Kirkwood is aired. Carolyn Reynolds and Tony Wood also begin their reign as executive producer. *4th September - The first ever episode of Hollyoaks is aired on BBC America. Major storylines Cast changes Debuts See also: Category:2006 debuts. Returns See also: Category:2006 returns. Departures See also: Category:2006 departures. Episodes See also: Category:2006 episodes. See also *Category:2006 minor characters *Category:2006 births *Category:2006 marriages *Category:2006 deaths Category:2000s Category:2006